


I heard you been singing (honey I'm your biggest fan)

by the_eighth_sin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Circle Jerk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_eighth_sin/pseuds/the_eighth_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right then boys!” Louis says and Liam jumps slightly, arm snaking unbidden around Harry’s waist, palm pressing against his side and giving Louis his full attention. “We all know how this works, right? So, get unzipped.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard you been singing (honey I'm your biggest fan)

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applies: This is fiction. Not real. It's me imposing my thoughts and feelings on constructs based on real people and should not be views as anything other than fiction. Please do not share this with anyone portrayed in it and we'll get along just fine. Thank you!

It was Louis’ fault, of course. These sorts of things were always Louis’ fault, because as much of a joker as Niall was, pulling pranks and riling up Liam, Louis is the brains of the operation. Louis is the one who sits awake at night and considers what he can do to torture his boys. 

So this was definitely Louis fault. Harry supposes that maybe this was inevitable. That one day on their seemingly never ending tour something was bound to happen. It’s just a little weird that it’s Louis arranging them. That Harry can look to his left and see Liam, of all people for Louis to put next to him. On Liam’s left is Zayn, hands clenched nervously into fists and next to him is Niall, flush brightening the tops of his cheeks, a contrast to the normally pasty colour of his skin. He's gone almost raspberry coloured and still darkening, spreading along his neck and under the collar of his polo.

It's a lovely colour, Zayn thinks, darker than what he would draw, but still completely gorgeous. His gaze is drawn to Niall’s hands, slung all casual like in his pockets, but Zayn can see how his fingers are clenching and unfurling rapidly under the cover of his jeans. Zayn looks over at Harry then, sees how his eyes are locked on the red skin of Niall’s neck and he’s tugging unconsciously at his own jumper. 

Harry’s constant nakedness is a joke to the fans, something the boys rib him about in interviews, but at home, just the five of them, it’s just another Harry thing. Zayn himself is as comfortable starkers as the next lad, but for Harry it’s almost a need. If he has clothes on for more than a couple of hours he gets antsy and bitchy, starts shucking layers like they are on fire and it takes more than Louis’ hand on his lower back or knee to get him to stop fidgeting. But Zayn knows that that isn’t really the case now. It’s really about the fact that Harry knows how hot Niall must be, embarrassed, excited, turned on and nervous enough to heat his skin, quicken his breath and make his shirt tighten unbearably.

Harry’s jumper hits Louis square in the face seconds later and he sighs softly, relieved to have it off. Louis chuckles, folding the jumper over the chair arm just behind him. 

He can hear Liam humming, quiet enough that under normal circumstances it would be covered by the rest of the boys’ voices and raucous laughter. But this isn’t normal circumstances, so Liam’s barely audible humming is pretty obvious. It’s something he’s always done, murmuring along to whatever comes to mind in times of stress and boredom. 

The Noah and the Whale melody Louis can barely hear points to nerves and he nudges Harry sideways, catching his eye and pushing him and his yards of already heated skin to press against Liam’s side.

“Right then boys!” Louis says and Liam jumps slightly, arm snaking unbidden around Harry’s waist, palm pressing against his side and giving Louis his full attention. “We all know how this works, right? So, get unzipped.” And he’s shucking his t-shirt over his head and undoing his belt and it hits them all suddenly. They are actually going to do this.

Harry is the first to follow suit, unashamedly naked (what else is new?) and then the others slowly join in, Liam rubbing his hands along his thighs anxiously but slipping his joggers off anyway. Niall still looks nervous, tiny crescent marks on his palms from his clenched fists, but he's standing in his boxers anyway, palming his cock with little movements that draw everyone's eyes and make the flush spread further still, trickling and heating the skin almost to his nipples. 

Harry has been hard since Louis suggested this and he's holding his dick in his fist, not moving, waiting, and since when has Harry been able to be patient? 

Zayn thinks maybe Louis has been teaching him, imagines how he would do it. Imagines tying Harry down and just waiting, watching as he gets more and more desperate, working himself up. Still watching, knowing how his eyes flitting about will feel like fingers on Harry's body. Still waiting, waiting until he falls still, worn out, cock aching but knowing that he won't get anything unless he waits as well. Zayn would wait until even Harry’s fingers stopped twitching in their bonds, and then he would pounce. 

Now Zayn's getting there too, chubbing up almost as an afterthought. When he feels a hand that isn't his own sliding along his hip to slip under the elastic waist of his pants, fingers just brushing the head of his cock where it's curved upwards, his knees give out in surprise. 

It's Niall, he realises, left hand flying up and catching himself on Niall's shoulder, other boys huddling closer together and propping Zayn up between them, waiting until his legs turn back into muscle and sinew rather than the jelly they were moments before. 

Hot flash of shock and pleasure starting to fade until he looks up and sees his boys, arousal darkening their eyes. He can feel it, the way the air seems to thicken until it’s syrupy and Zayn's legs go a bit wobbly again.

"Vas happenin?" He whispers and they all laugh, Liam a bit hysterical sounding. He pulls in air a little desperately and continues, breathing the words into their huddle, "I don't think--" He breaks off again, choking on air because Niall's fucking thumb is brushing carelessly over the skin just above where the head of cock lies and he clenches all the muscles in his legs as the breath is punched from his chest, Niall's "Sorry mate." comes a second later and he smiles at the absurdity of the situation before trying again.

"I don't think we can do this stood up boys." and grins, smile mirrored by everyone but Louis who looks a little put out that his original plan won’t work because Zayn can’t keep his legs under him.

“Can't we just, prop you on a wall?" Louis suggests and Niall lets out a huge belly laugh that sets Zayn off too. "What?!" Louis' asking defensively and even Liam's chuckling now, Harry turning to hide his smirk in Liam's shoulder. "There isn't anywhere to sit!" and Louis' right.

"I suppose we could..." and Liam takes a step sideways, tugging Harry along as well, who is followed by Louis smiling smugly. Their movement makes Niall shift too and Zayn starts shuffling along with him, because Niall still has his hand down Zayn’s boxers. He’d rather move than bring that up... or make him take it away.

They get settled quite quickly after that, Niall and Zayn with their backs pressed to the wall in the corner of the room, the others trusting in the power of their legs for now.

"Right," Louis tries again, "Everyone just reach right... and yeah," sets his hand on Niall’s hip, turning to the others expectantly.

Harry grabs him good naturedly. They've done this before, once at boot camp and then a few times when they were in the X Factor house. Now they live with each other it's better and worse because when before they didn't know if they would still be together in a week, now they get up knowing that they will be seeing each other nearly every day, for at least another few years (and they will be friends for much longer than that. Forever if Louis has anything to do with it)

But it’s also better, because those nights when your own hand just isn’t enough, Louis is next door, up for it nearly 100% of the time, no effort needed. Harry doesn't even have to say anything sometimes, just turns up in the doorway, head tilted slightly and they’re off.

Niall is technically first to properly start them off, because he has his hand around Zayn's dick almost from the moment Louis says "Right", and then once Zayn's caught his breath again (because fuck! there's just something about the fact that Niall is so blatant and confident, thumb flicking around the head and pressing into the slit in a way that makes Zayn breathless enough that Niall uses it to his advantage later, thumbing Zayn's hip bone when he gets bitchy with nicotine withdrawal and snaps at them all, just to shut him up) he has no qualms about setting his hand over the obvious tent in Liam's generic blue boxers.

Liam's much slower, the last to touch, but of course it's Liam and they love him for his anxiety and Daddy Direction antics and last minute second thoughts about how good of an idea this is. But he does eventually push Harry's hand away and grab hold of him, firm around Harry's shaft, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth at the heat and texture and bloody fuck, his cock jerks a little under Zayn's questing hand when he finally lets himself look at them all.

It pretty much goes to pot from that point.

Niall is quick, hand flying over Zayn's cock even while he curses under his breath at the way Louis is pumping him agonisingly slow. 

They settle into a rhythm quite quickly, slowing down and speeding up to match each other. Their techniques are all different, but adapting to what makes the person next to them moan prettily (Harry), slip further down the wall (Zayn), outright whimper (Liam), swear loudly (Niall) or whine high in their throat (Louis).

Harry has this thing he does with his wrist that Zayn spends long moments trying to emulate, and Niall has a thumb that just doesn't stay still. Liam uses the sheer size of his palms to his advantage, stopping to rub over the head of Harry's dick every few strokes and making the loveliest keening noise pour from his mouth. Zayn has a thing for varying pressure, squeezing harder at the base and circling the tip with soft, careful fingers.

It's quiet for a while after that, teeth sinking into lips, jaws clenched shut, just the slipslide of flesh on flesh and then Liam does this little twist of his fingers. The callous on his finger from thumbing guitar strings drags along the ultra-sensitive spot just below the head of Harry's dick, and Harry moans, loud and shameless, and comes, jerking in Liam's fist while Liam tugs him through it, still fingering his shaft seconds later when Harry’s coming back to himself and his left hand pushes Liam away, grabbing his wrist and holding on, keeping their little circle intact.

It becomes a race then, Niall exploding second, cursing “fuckfuckfuckfuck” under his breath, accent even more pronounced when he's all slow and post-orgasmic. He laces his fingers with Louis' and turns towards Zayn who is staring intently at Liam who is staring intently at the way Zayn's fingers wrap around his shaft. 

Zayn's hands, all prominent veins and long fingers and bitten nails. Hands Liam has seen wrapped around a pen countless times, doodling on napkins, receipts, the skin of anyone lucky enough to be nearby when he's bored. 

He panics for a second, wonders what their next signing will be like, pictures looking over at Zayn, the way his fingers wrap around the pen, and finding his cock rising suddenly at the associated memory. 

It's that sharp edge of panic and adrenaline that knock him over, leave him panting, sweat starting to cool at the bottom of his back, come streaked across his stomach. 

It's just Zayn and Louis left then, cock's hard and aching in their bandmates grips, head of Louis' slightly longer, leaner dick purpling with the strain of holding off and he looks right over at Zayn, who has sunk nearly to the floor, still being worked over by Niall who is mumbling something under his breath that even Harry can't interpret, despite all his experience with drunk sleepy Niall, who less speaks more garbles, but who Harry can somehow understand.

They come almost at the same time, but for entirely different reasons. Harry lets go of Liam, falling to his knees and sucking one of Louis' tightening balls into his mouth with a slurp so obscene it makes Niall's cock give an interesting twitch, wanting to get back in the game. 

Louis is beautiful when he comes, mouth stretching open into a little 'O' of delight, near-scream slipping from him unbidden and Harry smiles where he's mouthing at Louis' hip. Zayn's coming down too, but sitting on the floor as opposed to the way Louis is somehow still standing, leaning his whole body weight on Harry. 

Zayn's legs having entirely given out when Liam joined Niall in his jerking of Zayn's dick, wrapping two fingers around the head and pressing the tiniest amount, mirroring the movement with his other hand on the thin skin between Zayn's balls and his hole.

They’re all panting, chests heaving still from the exertion and the excitement and the room reeks of sex and they all have at least one persons cum on their hands but they’re all smiling. Grinning in fact, and they crowd next to Zayn on the floor, limbs overlapping in a giant pile of sated, sticky, sweaty boy and they are okay for a little while, wrapped up in each other. 

Later they have interviews to do and talk shows to be on, they still have half a tour to finish and a second album to record, but right here they are happy and quiet, sated and... well mostly in desperate need of a shower.

"Come on." Liam says, huffing and dragging himself out from under what he thinks are Niall's legs, Louis' torso and maybe Harry's left arm. "Showers. All of you."

They take turns in the shower, crowded close in the bathroom and sharing soft kisses. Every now and then someone will giggle, at the absurdity of the situation, all five of them naked and sweat covered, clustered together in a hotel suite waiting their turn. It’s so normal, the five of them, not the come cooling on their chests and hands, but the camaraderie that only comes from sharing the most amazing parts of your life with somebody.

Not many people really get them. They don’t understand Lou and his pranks, Zayn and his brooding, Niall’s constant giggles, Liam’s ability to go from acting like a mother hen one minute, to the hyperactive teenager he is the next. Hardly anybody understands Harry, how he’s actually pretty mature under that cheeky exterior.

Before this, they shared practically every second of their lives. The orgy in a hotel is new, but not unwelcome, because after this, they work even better than before.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe most of this to the lovely mechanical_rain and the equally lovely fr333bird whom without this would not exist.  
> tamzinrose looked this over for me and I am endlessly grateful to her for that!
> 
> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
